FAG
by TrashAY fanfiction
Summary: The gang finds out about Ash and Eiji


Fag.

Written while horny.

Totally fuckin unedited. One dope sexscene, next chapters are the other gangmembers finding out about Ash and Eiji's secret relationship.

…..

Their first time had been awkward.

Eiji had initiated it, not Ash. He assumed Ash had had enough sex for suffice the rest of his life, but Eiji was human.

Ash wasn't stupid. Eiji was a virgin, but even he knew what he wanted, what he wanted to do. Ash had told him it would be okay.

They were laying in the same bed, fully clothed, sheet over them. Ash could see the want in his eyes and had told him before it would be alright.

Eiji brushed his hand against Ash's jeans. He was so turned on it hurt. Nothing had initiated it, just feelings that he'd always had, growing stronger. Ash was strong, beautiful, Ash was everything he'd ever dreamed about… He wanted to feel him. Gently, fast, slow, hard, needy, romantic, however Ash wanted him to do it.

Eiji brushed his fingers over the rough denim and cupped him. Ash moaned and closed his eyes; the fingers were solid in what they wanted.

Ash looped his arm around and kissed Eiji, pulling him closer, threading his fingers in the Japanese boy's hair. They'd kissed before. He threaded his tongue into the other boy's mouth. He liked kissing Eiji. He didn't care what the boy did, as long as he could kiss him.

Eiji's fingers pressed against his balls and pulled at his zipper, worming their way in to play with his hardness through his underwear. Yes, he was hard. Eiji's fingers played with him gently, trailing up and down hesitantly, new, inexperienced.

Ash breathed, breaking the kiss, shutting his eyes. Eiji was being so gentle with him… He didn't know what to do, how to do this. He'd never had anything like this for love. It felt… he felt like he wanted more.

He rolled onto his back, letting Eiji unbutton his pants, pulling them open, exposing his underwear and the bulge beneath.

Throwing the sheet off of them, Eiji leaned down and kissed it; pressing his nose to the fabric, his lips licked at the softness of Ash's balls through it. Ash moaned, dick standing at attention now, undeniably hard. He felt Eiji's tongue run up his clothed length, wetting the cotton, kissing the tip. Ash jerked, this boy, this boy. He pulled the boy back up to kiss him, savoring his taste, but Eiji was soon pulling away from the kiss to kiss and lick at his underwear.

Ash leaned back. This was more than he'd ever hoped for.

Eiji's hands were wandering to his ass, grasping and feeling it through thick denim. He lifted his hips and Eiji pulled his pants halfway down his thighs. Eiji went back to kissing his crotch as his hands gripped warm, newly exposed, soft skin. Feeling it and kneading it, fingertips brave enough to start playing with his crack, spreading his ass cheeks apart, feeling them in his hands.

Ash's body was like fire, tingling, this boy, this boy…. Eiji planted a kiss above the band of his underwear and he felt he could keel over if he hadn't already been laying on the bed. Skin on skin, someone's lips on him, he never knew it could be this good.

Eiji felt him shaking, and gently brushed aside Ash's blonde hair to look at him. Eiji's eyes were so warm, brown and sparkling. Ash shook. This boy, this boy…

Eiji dropped down again to pull at Ash's underwear, catching on his dick at first, then being more careful at pulling it down, kissing his exposed hips on the way.

He noticed Ash was clean shaven with only a small trail of hair leading down, Eiji assumed it was out of habit from his years as a prostitute. Ash had told him before none of the STDs he'd caught were permanent, a fact Eiji relished now.

He leaned down to kiss Ash's balls, running his tongue along them, enjoying the fragile skin how the testicles moved. He licked up. Ash was cut, unlike him. He rubbed with his hand, admiring. This part of Ash he'd never touched, but this part of Ash he could make feel really good.

Holding the base, he brought his lips down again, engulfing the entire shaft. He didn't know what he was doing, but he had an idea. He tried to relax his throat muscles, but he gaged, causing Ash to jump, with a worried expression on his face.

Eiji ushered him back down, he was determined to do this. His own dick felt wonderful, held back and muffled by the friction of his jeans, getting tighter when he shifted, he wanted to rub it against something more, but there would be a time for that.

He tried again, this time padding the slide with his tongue. He was sure he drooled, using his hand to rub the spit around Ash's base and scrotum. Ash arched into his mouth and he choked again, eyes watering. He retreated to just licking around the base, up his length to the tip. He ran his tongue across the slit, jumping at the taste he got. Cum, he'd tasted pre-come.

He shivered and went to take Ash in again, bobbing his head up and down a couple times, shallow, but keeping it wet.

Ash was shaking but Eiji's jaw was getting sore, he pulled himself off with a 'pop', gazing at Ash, who was sitting up on his elbows, semi-watching him, toes curling. He took Eiji's wrist to pull him closer, into a kiss. Eiji smiled, "I want you to cum on me,"

"Nn?" Eiji was unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his bare chest, nipples, pliant skin…

Eiji rolled over, pulling Ash on top of him. Straddling his cock Ash rocked back and forth on the denim, amused at what he felt, rough fabric feeling good on sensitive skin, and Eiji enjoyed the heat bearing up and down on top of him. Oh, he tried to rub up against it, and Ash smiled his cat smile. Eiji bucked his hips, Ash enjoying the bouncy ride he was given, mounting his hands on Eiji's hips. Eiji watched as the blond's dick bobbed, still glistening wet with spit and pre-come.

"Cum on me," Eiji urged, one hand moving to the other boy's hips to better feel his movement. His own dick was going crazy from the on/off warmth and pressure.

Ash reached down to stroke himself. Eiji observed his hand, curled tight, moving fast, Ash was still bouncing on his own accord. Eiji could have creamed at the sight if Ash had his shirt off, seeing that broad expanse of muscular chest…

Ash stroked himself harder, faster, Eiji could feel Ash's legs tighten as he came in spurts, thick white splattering all over Eiji's chest, Ash nearly fell forward at the force. Slowly he leaned forward to lick and suck at some of the come around Eiji's nipple. Eiji whined and arched upward, pitifully reminded he still hadn't had his own completion.

Ash was quick to slink down to the floor, pulling Eiji's legs over the edge of the bed, opening his pants and gave his underwear a quick kiss before pulling everything down. Ash loved it, he hadn't been this happy to see a dick in his life. He took Eiji in one go, relaxing his throat muscles to massage him all the way down. Burying his nose in soft thick pubic hair, he swallowed and Eiji's legs tightened, toes curling, he gripped the bed sheets. He knew the blowjob he gave earlier didn't feel this good.

Ash covered his teeth with his lips, hollowing his cheeks, creating a strong suction and tight grip, he picked up the pace. Eiji was close, he almost laughed at what a virgin the boy was. He was jerking and spasming, about to come at any moment, trying to hold it off.

He reached down to play with the spot behind Eiji's balls, and he could feel it. He pulled his mouth off just in time, taking up the stroking with his hand. He closed his eyes, he letting it get all over his face and hair, warm, sticky, milky cum. He wanted to me marked by Eiji, he wanted to be filled by him. He wanted this boy to be the only one ever to stick his dick in him again and fill him right up. Opening his mouth he caught some of cum, showing it off to his partner before swallowing it, telling him how good it was.

Eiji blushed.

Oh, he hoped they would do this again. His dick was almost back at full attention, but he could tell Eiji was tired. He laid the boy down, wiping some more come off his chest, kissing a nipple. Eiji giggled, sleepily running a hand along Ash's head, spunk making his hair stick up all funky.

Ash stripped off his shirt and Eiji kissed him on the cheek, taking a small taste of the substance, salty, strange. Shaking his head, he didn't think it was for him, but he wouldn't mind if it was an acquired taste.

….

"Whatttt the fuuukkkkkk?" Alex had barged into the apartment with the spare key Ash had, and would soon regret, giving him. He'd brought the gang over to see Eiji, unannounced, stuck his head in the bedroom to see if Ash was in one of his famous hibernations, and was shocked at what he found.

Ash and Eiji, in the same bed, clothes on the floor.

Sing crossed his arms, "So you're fucking cocksuckers?"

Eiji stirred, Ash shifted, sheet slipping. Eiji quickly covered himself.

"Eiji? I didn't think you were a faggot,"

Eiji was still rubbing sleep from his eyes. Lots of English, just woke up, his processing was a little slow.

Fa…g… this word wasn't registering, but he could pick up on tones and could tell they weren't very happy. He knew Ash had used the word jokingly before, but he never caught the meaning, he could tell from their voices that these guys were shocked and disgusted.

"How long has this been going on?"

"…what?" What were they asking?

"You like dick? Dickdickdickdick," Bones was making lewd jerk-off motions with his hand.

Horrifically getting the picture, Eiji quickly shook his head, blushing, "Ah, me, Ash, we… ah… ah…,"

"Fucked?" Alex looked unamused.

"Please get out…," Eiji was desperately trying to hold the sheet down to preserve his modesty. He wished Ash wasn't such a heavy sleeper.

"So what did you do?"

Alex starting listing, "Blowjob, handjob, rimming…"

"Fisting," One of the other guys supplied, laughing.

"Ah…"

"Dude, look at that?" One of the guys pointed. Eiji blushed and quickly covered it up, he knew it was some kind of lovemark.

"It's only gay if you're the one giving the blowjob," Another gangmember.

"Um…"

"Woot woot! Fudgepackers!?"

"No," Eiji shook his head, hopelessly still trying to save face, and say something intelligent in English. What was this about? He thought Ash's gang liked him? Maybe they were joking with him?

He tried to laugh it off, "You jealous that we 'get some'?"

Alex laughed, "Well, who's 'getting some', you or the boss?"

"I bet it's the boss. There were rumors he was fucking Golzine,"

"Nah, it's our cute little foreign boy on bottom, right Ei-chan? Catering to Boss' every need, even between the sheets," Bones.

Eiji was getting angry, "You know it not like that!" He was really struggling not to cuss them out in Japanese, but his experiences with Ash told him that wouldn't work very well.

"Ash and I…" He tried to think, words were coming back to him but not the right ones, "Ash and I are.." He was panicking, what to say, what to say…

"Sleeping together?"

"Yes!"

The guys laughed, "You sure you know what you're saying? What were you doing before you were sleeping? Or are clothes just optional in the bedroom?"

"Ah.…"

Ash was slowly stirring back to consciousness, and Eiji poked him. Why the fuck was it so loud in here?

"You both look like fairies to me, do you both take it up the ass? You got a double ended dildo for that?" He recognized that voice …Sing. Why was Sing in their apartment?

"Cool it boy, his throat's probably raw from fucking it, That's why he can't answer,"

"Ei-chan you'd tell us if the boss is a pillow biter, right?"

"More like a pillow princess, Ah~ Ah~ Ahhhh!"

Wait. What? Why the fuck were rest of the guys in their room? And who the fuck is…? …. Shit. He was still in bed with Eiji, and the guys had their panties in a bunch over it. Shit…

Exasperated, and generally in his bad waking mood, he sat up, and glared at the room, hair in a mess. Surely they weren't stupid enough to mess with him when he was tired.

"I would never think you, Boss, of all people. Is that why everyone likes you? You suck them off when doing business with them? Let them fuck ya for an extra sweet deal? You've always looked like a fag boy,"

Or he was overestimating them….

"Yeah, I never knew our boss was a faggot,"

Oh, _that_ lovely intelligent remark.

He rolled his eyes. Just because he looked like someone's twink right now, didn't mean anything. He was still their boss, and and he could still fuck them up, and they better know it.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, casually using a pillow for modesty, standing up, hair still sticking up, he looked a lot more calm than he felt. He was not willing to deal with any more of their bullshit, "Guys, get the fuck out and stay the fuck out of my room! If the door is closed it means don't come in! Now go! If I need to repeat that, y'all are gonna get your asses beat by this sissy fag, so I'd suggest getting the fuck outta here!"

The gang bottlenecked hurrying out the door.

He grabbed his gun, cocking it for emphasis, "And if any of you pick on Eiji for this, I will personally put a bullet in your skull,"

For a moment he thought they were going to put up a fight.

Staring at him in disbelief, they quickly shut the door.

Making sure it was latched behind them, they whispered to each other,

"I never knew the boss was a fag,"

"…..even if he is a fag, he's still scary,"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna mess with that. As long as he's not fucking _my_ ass, he can do whatever the fuck he wants,"

"I can hear you," Ash called through the door.  
They decided that was a good time to leave. Alex left his key on the table for good measure.

…


End file.
